Diario Digital
by simerarin15lol
Summary: Nuestro querido tigre vive acomplejado por sus propios sentimientos hacia el As de Too. Y para desahogar sus frustración decide escribir un diario secreto en su celular sin saber que este seria descubierto por Kuroko. El cual ahora tratara de obligarlo a que se confiese sus sentimiento.
1. Estoy Mal

Estoy mal. Pero me gusta.

Cuando esta cerca, siento que nada más que él importa. Mi ojos solo quieren mirarlo a él, mis brazos solo quieren abrazarlo a él, mi mente solo quiere pensar en él, mi corazón solo quiere amarlo a él. Estoy mal. Pero me gusta.

Me atrevo a decir que ganaría mucho dinero como poeta. Y es que, vamos, eso fue lo más cursi que pude haber escrito en mi vida. Tan solo pensar que fui yo quien escribió eso aun me da escalofríos.

A cualquiera que me conociera le daría escalofríos o al menos eso pienso yo ya que, yo, Kagami Taiga, escribiría un diario en mi celular relatando como convivo con mis propios sentimientos por el imbécil de Aomine Daiki.

¿Por qué corazón? De todas las personas del mundo escogiste a la nunca me corresponderá.

Cada vez que lo veo tengo utilizar todo mi autocontrol para parecer normal. Desde la Winter Cup, él me ha estado retando a tener unos pequeños partidos de 1 vs 1. No mentiré, disfruto cada segundo del partido, la sensación que siento al jugar baloncesto contra él es única. Pero también están esos momentos cuando termina el partido y veo como respira agitado, levanta el borde de su camisa para secar su sudor dejando su pecho descubierto. Aunque no pueda verme a mí mismo seguro que esos momentos mi rostro tiene el mismo tono que mi cabello, mientras aparto a vista, finjo ir a buscar agua en mi mochila para que así no vea mi rostro.

Me hace sentir tan feliz y emocionado que no puedo evitar querer estar con él siempre.

Pero debido a que se que jamás me corresponderá por tres simples razones.

La primera vez que nos vimos nos odiamos. Algo dentro de nuestras mentes nos decía "No me llevare bien con él".

Es un amante de los pechos-información aportada en una ocasión por Kuroko-y se la pasa viendo revistas de bikinis de una modelo llamada Horikita Mai-chan. En otras palabras sus gustos son las mujeres de buena delantera. No soy mujer así creo que es poco lo que puedo hacer.

Tal vez esta sea la razón más importante. Es que es posiblemente la persona más arrogante, orgullosa y cruel sobre la faz de la tierra cuando se trata de los sentimientos de los demás.

Cuando Momoi-san llego llorando antes de la Winter Cup diciendo que Aomine la odiaba, yo no entendí nada, ¿ella no estaba enamorada de Kuroko?, solo para que después el mismo Kuroko me dijera que Momoi-san y Aomine habían sido amigos de la infancia y se conocían prácticamente desde que nacieron.

Y si eso le sumamos como Aomine nos humillo en la Inter High, incluyendo a Kuroko que se supone fue su amigo y sombra durante los tres años de secundaria.

¿Qué esperanza tengo yo? Exacto ninguna, es por eso que actualmente me he asegurado de que nadie sepa sobre mis emociones. Ni siquiera Kuroko o Tatsuya. Ellos insistirían en que lo mejor es confesarme y toda esa ridiculez como si esto fuera una esas series que ven ellos donde los protagonistas siempre quedan juntos.

Por eso lo más lógico es fingir que no siendo nada más por él rivalidad y resignarme a amarlo en silencio. Aunque a veces desearía matarlo


	2. Mirame

Mírame

¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me mires? No importa lo que haga, siempre volteas tu mirada ¿Por qué?, ¿he sido muy obvio con lo que siento por ti? Espero que no, no pudiera vivir conmigo mismo, que me odiaras porque te amo. No es mucho lo que pido, solo mírame.

Kagami escribía en su teléfono mientras se dirigía a su departamento.

Casi todos los días tenia pequeños encuentro de uno vs uno contra el As de Too. Luego de la Winter Cup se había vuelto costumbre entre ellos. El partido había transcurrido normal, sin embargo, el moreno se mantuvo inusualmente callado y cuando trataba de mirarlo para de alguna manera deducir sus emociones, el contrario simplemente miraba a otro sitio que fuera el As de Seirin. Esto para Kagami fue extraño ya que moreno a la hora de jugar se la pasaba provocando al pelirrojo con uno que otro comentario arrogante. A diferencia de hoy que se había mantenido callado y respondiendo con monosílabos a las amenazas del súper-saltador. Podría decirse que todo volvió a la normalidad a la hora de despedirse, el moreno lo amozaba diciendo que la próxima vez no se la dejaría tan fácil, solo para que el menor lo mandase a freír espárragos.

Pensando en todo lo acontecido en el partido Kagami rápidamente llego a su departamento. Al abrir la puerta no reparo en el hecho de que esta se encontraba sin seguro, metido en su propio mundo como estaba tampoco se dio cuenta de los zapatos que estaban en la entrada.

Dejó su mochila en el sofá mientras que su celular que se había encontrado en sus manos mientras escribía fue dejado sobre la mesa ratona que encontraba frente al sofá. Fue hasta su habitación y de ahí al baño. Mientras se duchaba no pudo evitar recordar el partido de hoy y de cómo Aomine le era… ¿indiferente?

El solo pensar ocasiona una opresión en el pecho del de mirada rubí. Después de todo se supone que Aomine lo veía como su mejor rival. ¿Por qué huía de su mirada? No dejaba de preguntarse si el moreno noto sus sentimientos y por eso no lo miraba, porque sabía lo que Kagami sentía por él. El miedo invadió su cuerpo y unas traicioneras lágrimas salieron de sus ojos para mezclarse con el agua que resbala por su cara. Salió de la regadera para secarse. Al mirarse en el espejo pudo observar que sus ojos y nariz estaban rojos producto de sus lágrimas. Suspiró y restándole importancia a sus propios sentimientos. Se vistió y se dirigió al sofá para tal vez con una película despejar su mente, el pensar tanto al moreno le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

-Primero me haces llorar y ahora me das dolor de cabeza, maldito Ahomine-Dijo para sí mismo pero de alguna manera queriendo llegar a transmitir sus sentimientos al moreno. Sentándose en el sofá viendo como lo primero que aparecía era una comedia romántica, esto solo logro hacerlo gruñir-Si tan solo supiera porque demonios no me quieres mirar tal vez estar enamorado de ti sería más sencillo-suspiro cansadamente mientras pensaba que quizás seguir desahogando sus sentimientos en su diario secreto le ayude a apaciguar su mente intranquila-¿Eh?- Pero al estirar sus mano hacía la mesa ratona frente a él donde recuerda haberlo dejado, se encuentra con la sorpresa de no verlo-¿Dónde está mi celular?-Siguió pensando en los posibles lugares donde lo pudo haber dejado hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Tus palabras al igual que tus escritos en el celular confirman que esta perdidamente enamorado de Aomine-kun, me alegro por ti Kagami-kun-dijo una voz junto a él-Y debo decir que me sorprende lo dulce que puedes llegar a ser por no mencionar adorable, no cualquiera llora por otra persona-el tono de voz monótona y el "kun" al final de cada nombre eran rasgos característicos de nada más y nada menos que Kuroko Tetsuya. Kagami al saber con certeza de quien era la voz a su lado no se tomo la molestia de dirigirle la mirada ya que sabía que si lo hacía, una solo mirada de los inexpresivos ojos del peli-celeste sería más que suficiente para hacer que el pelirrojo le contara todo con lujo y detalle todo acerca del tema. Y por los momentos estaba más ocupado en tratar de que el rojo en su rostro disminuyera.

Kuroko que había notado el comportamiento extraño de su luz desde hace unos días, decidió pedirle una explicación. Ya que como un experto en ver las costumbres de las personas, no era nada normal ver a su amigo quedarse ensimismado mirando a la nada para luego sonreír bobamente-por algo que no fuera el baloncesto-, así como tampoco lo era la casi insana frecuencia en la que suspiraba o maldecir entre murmullos cada vez que alguien le hacía ver esos detalles. Así que determinado como estaba en saber que pasaba se dirigió al departamento de Kagami, solo para encontrarlo vacío. No es que fuera un atrevido, hace unos meses atrás esperando que Kagami llegara se quedo cerca de dos horas esperándolo hasta que este llegó, el pelirrojo le dijo que para la próxima solo entrara y luego le mostro que siempre dejaba la llave bajo el tapete. Así fue como espero que su luz hiciera acto de presencia se sentó en el sofá. Cuando el As llegó no se percato de su presencia, ni siquiera cuando dejo su mochila a su lado y su teléfono en la mesa. Estuvo a punto de dar a conocer que se encontraba allí de no ser porque un sonido lo distrajo, se trataba del teléfono de Kagami. El chico fantasma lo tomo ara ver que se trataba de un aviso de baja batería, así tomando el cargado del bolso del mayor, Kuroko conecto el celular una vez la notificación de baja batería desapareció dejando a la vista el block de notas del celular donde decía "Diario Secreto".

Luego de leer la última palabra Kuroko quedo totalmente sorprendido. Quien iba a pensar que alguien como lo era el tigre escribiría un diario. Al meditar un poco la situación una hipótesis llegó a su mente. ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con el comportamiento de Kagami-kun? Fue lo primero que cruzó su mente habiendo pasado el sentimiento de sorpresa.

Quiso abrir el texto, pero pensó que quizá estaría invadiendo el espacio personal de su oigo y era mejor no hacerlo. Pero al escuchar la regadera supo que no podría soportar la curiosidad que empezó a recorrer su cuerpo.

Al abrir el texto se encontró con el título "Estoy mal", ahora más que curiosidad su cuerpo fue movido por la preocupación. Sin tardanza comenzó a leer llevándose posiblemente la que fue la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

El texto relataba los sentimientos de su luz por otra persona y que se esa persona fuera su antigua luz fue lo más sorprendente de todo. Imágenes de sus luces como pareja aparecieron en su mente, la idea se le hizo totalmente encantadora. Luego de leer el gran párrafo que relataba los sentimientos de Kagami por Aomine. Se dio cuenta de que había otro escrito que ponía como nombre "Mírame" el cual tenía la fecha de ese mismo día. A comparación con el anterior este era mucho más corto pero no por eso menos sorprendente para el 11 de Seirin. Al leerlo se podía percibirle sentimiento de angustia. Por eso cuando el 10 de Seirin volvió y tomo asiento en el sofá revelando que había estado llorando por el 5 de Too, razón que supuso el menor tenía que ver con el ultimo escrito. Siendo confirmado inmediatamente por el pelirrojo al quejarse del moreno por evitar su mirada.

-Entonces Kagami-kun tu…-

-¿Para qué preguntas si ya conoces la respuesta?-

-Quiero estar 100% seguro-

-Creo que con lo que leíste en mi celular y lo que acabo de decir es suficiente-

-¿Entonces admites que amas a Aomine-kun?-

-¿Kagami-kun?-

-¿No te desagrada que lo esté?-el de menor estatura lo miro sorprendido. El pelirrojo miraba al piso y aunque el tono rojo de su cara había desaparecido casi por completo un leve rubor seguía posado él sus mejillas.

-Kagami-kun-el nombrado sintió como unas manos se posaron en sus hombro y entonces enfoco su vista en el otro. Kuroko lo miraba determinado y con un brillo en sus ojos que no supo distinguir-Quiero ser el padrino de su boda-dijo con un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

-¡¿De qué boda estás hablando?!-

-Obviamente de tu boda con Aomine-kun-

Está bien. Ya había confirmado que a Kuroko no le desagradaba la idea si no todo lo contrario. Por una parte estaba feliz de que su amigo lo aceptara y por otra parte ahora sentía que todo rostro volvía a adquirir el color de su pelo. Mientras que Kuroko empezó a divagar sobre como lo haría en su luna de miel. Espera… ¡¿Hacer qué?!

Ahora no solo estaba rojo sino que además de su cabeza salía hubo. Tal vez que a Kuroko le gustara la idea de que él estuviera enamorado de Aomine, no había sido del todo bueno. Presentía que sería una larga semana o mejor dicho mes.

Hace dos semanas, la entrenadora Seirin y la manager de Too tuvieron la brillante idea de que ambos equipos pasaran un mes en un campamento de entrenamiento durante las vacaciones.

Voy a morir. Era lo único que podía pensar Kagami.

Maldecía el momento en el que dejo su teléfono en la mesa, maldijo el momento en el que Kuroko entro a su casa. Y por sobre todo maldecía el momento en que se enamoro de Aomine.


End file.
